a. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a bank note conveying equipment for conveying a bank note, and more particularly to a bank note conveying equipment which conveys a bank note according to the rotation of an endless belt while holding the bank note between a pinch roller and the endless belt.
b. Description of the Related Art:
A conventional bank note conveying equipment has a driving pulley and a driven pulley disposed apart from each other and an endless belt provided between the driving pulley and the driven pulley. The endless belt is moved with the rotation of the driving pulley. The bank note in a bank note conveying path is held between a pinch roller and the endless belt, and the bank note is moved along the bank note conveying path according to the movement of the endless bell.
In such a conventional bank note conveying equipment, however, the bank note often becomes gradually inclined or skewed and a part of the bank note deviates from the bank note conveying path. The part of the bank note which deviates from the bank note conveying path is subject to damage such as folds due to collision with a guide member provided along the conveying path. Such damaged bank note may possibly be the cause of a jam in the bank note conveying path, and often prevents the collection and storage of the bank notes in a bank note storing unit provided, for example, at the end of a game island.